the_puppy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pace
This pup belongs to PuppyLuverJoy. This is my ChaseXSkye pup~! He doesn't have a job and he isn't a trainie yet. I'm still thinking. Note I got the Idea of him coming to the past (The time where Ryder and pups are now (Present gen)) from Sailor moon. He has the power to go back to the past and Future. He can only use this power one every 5 days. He ''isn't ''like sailor moon. I just used the Idea of the past and future stuff but not the time. This may be complicated to understand but I will try to break it down. It was Pace's birthday when he left to go the past. Bio Being the only pup in his family he tends to get bored. Chase and Skye try to spend time with him but he refuses since he wants to have siblings he can play with. He also refuses since he knows his parents go on missions and he knows that they go on them every day. Because his parents are too busy for him he gets upset and goes with one of his fathers friends and takes a key that allows him to go back in time. When his parents realize he has left they can't do anything about it since they fear that they could mess up the past. They just hope he comes back. When Pace gets to past he lands on Chase. Of course Chase did get a little mad. Pace didn't know that that's how Chase looked like in the past, but he did realize that he looked like his father. He didn't realize that was his father until he saw Chase with a very familiar pup that looked like Skye. He didn't tell them that he was their future son until he felt comfortable. When he did told them Chase and Skye were very surprised. Chase doubted that Pace was his son since he considered Pace annoying. That didn't bother Pace much but they did start to argue. Though Ryder found it hard to believe since Pace didn't seem to have any appearances that Skye had. But in the end Ryder knew that was their son. Pace explained what has happened back in the future. Of course the Paw patrol had their questions on who they were when they grew up. Pace had answered their questions. He had such a fun time in the past. He felt like he wanted to stay their forever. He had his parents attention, they didn't go on a lot of missions, and he had friends he could talk there. While he was having a blast in past his parents were worried sick. They couldn't stop thinking about their pup. They wondered if he had shelter, food and if he was safe. They were so worried. But what could they do? They couldn't go back to past since they feel they could mess it up. They didn't want to take a risk. They could mess up the future, their love, and if they did Pace won't probably be born. So they just stayed in the future waiting. Pace returned when he realized it was time to go home in the future. He didn't even realize that he was gone for so long. He had such a fun a fun with parents in the past. Even if he and Chase did argue and called each other names. He was going to return back to his home. To his surprise when he returned, his parents were right in front of him. And Chase in Skye didn't look too happy. Pace thought he was going to get in trouble. But his parents promised that they would be better parents and be there for him. Pace was glad to be back home in the paws of his parents. Personality When Pace is with his parents in the future, he is polite, Kind, well mannered, respectful, playful with his parents and somewhat active. He sometimes feels lonely when it comes to the fact that he doesn't have any siblings. Chase and Skye are busy with missions too so he just hides his emotions and pretends that he is fine. He gets upset at his parents sometimes but he was raised to be respectful so he doesn't tell them anything. In the ending when things get resolved his parents haven't been on much missions since then and Pace was happy that they could be there with him. When Pace goes to the past to be with his future parents he is disrespectful to Chase but is respectful to his mom. Pace argues with Chase a lot. He doesn't know why he does this. He feels that it will bring him closer to him in the future. He also feels that if he is here that he could mess up the relationship of his parents in the future. In order to prevent this from happening, he feels like he has to make sure that Chase and Skye are close to other so he tries to hang out with his mom so that Chase could get jealous. Sometimes he goes too far and Chase starts calling him names so then it turns into an argument. Deep down he is still polite, friendly, respectful, well mannered he just don't show it. Once he starts to warm up to them he is, curious, a troublemaker, happy, energetic, imaginative, pup. Appearance Pace is a German Shepherd Cockapoo mix. He tends to have his father's appearance but he received the his mother's gene for size. He is a small pup. He has has similar face markings like his father's but his face markings are black and his back and tail are black too. He has socks and paws that are tan. The tan color is somewhat similar to his mothers color. His under-tail is tan too. Trivia Relationships: * Skye- Mother * Chase- Father * Sora- Sister * Joy- Cousin (Fathers side) * Fatima- Girlfriend/Wife * Suki- Aunt (Fathers side) * Candy- Aunt (Mothers side) * Mina- Mother-in-law * Ray- Father-in-law * Cashmere- Friend * Poprock- Sister-in-law * Artemis- Friend * Danny- Friend * Usagi- Daughter * Lita- Daughter * Minako- Daughter * Magic- Son * Tj- Son-in-law Random facts: * When Pace goes to Puppy school he gets teased and bullied but never bothered to tell his parents nor wants them to know. * He likes bacon flavored treats * Pace's fear is the dentist, like his father, going to the doctor, shots and getting his fur cut. * He likes to learn and get good grades * He likes to play with his cousin Joy ever since she moved in with them * He has a crush on Fatima but has a hard expressing his feelings. * He ''loves ''candy. It's his second favorite treat Voice actors: Young: ~Still deciding~ Older: ~Still deciding~ Crush: He has a crush on Fatima but has a hard expressing himself to her. He also tends to freeze when he talks to her. Eventually he tells Fatima how he feels and they start going out. Gallery Category:Future gen Category:Ocs by PuppyLuverJoy Category:By PuppyLuverJoy Category:Characters By PuppyLuverJoy Category:Second gen ocs by PuppyLuverJoy